Prom
by UneLore
Summary: It was the spring prom at Konoha University, and everyone at the university was going to be there. What happens when the popular Sasuke drags the not so popular Naruto to an empty corner of the great ballroom? Away from people sights... SasuNaru
1. Prom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...** but didn't we know that already?

Okay a new SasuNaru fanfic from me xD I don't know if you'll like it. But I hope you will. This is the first chapter, and I am counting it to be two. Read the A/N at the end and you'll see why there will be two chapters. Well then;

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the spring prom at Konoha University, and everyone at the university was going to be there. The popular, but annoying, pink haired Haruno Sakura and her posse of; flower girl Yamanaka Ino, brown haired Chinese girl Ten-Ten and not to forget the cute and shy Hyuga Hinata, the utterly popular raven haired Uchiha Sasuke, who was followed by not only Sakura and her posse but every girl in his fan club, but he also had his own posse being; the cool and cold persona of Hyuga Neji, the not so talk active Aburame Shino and the red and hotheaded Garaa. Then there was those who was not really that popular, but they weren't nerds in anyway, and here we see the tanned, blue eyed blond Uzumaki Naruto his best friends; the loud dog-lover Inuzuka Kiba and the lazy genius Nara Shikamaru. 

Naruto and his best friends had entered the ballroom looking there best in there black suites, Kiba with a dark red shirt, Shikamaru with a moss green and Naruto with a orange one, he could not be Naruto without anything orange. There entry didn't cause that much of a riot, but they were almost run over anyway. Because right after them Sasuke and his 'gang' arrived.

"Let's get away from here." Naruto said to his friends, who agreed without any comments. They left the riot of Uchihas entry and placed themselves at a corner of the hall. "I'll get us some drinks." The blonde said and walked over to the punch, not quiet noticing were he walked.  
"Hey watch where you're going!"  
"Um sorry," Naruto looked up at the person he'd bumped in to.  
"Yea whatever, dobe, just don't-" Where_ have I seen those eyes before, those beautiful blue eyes and that cute face?_  
"Just don't what, teme? Did I dirty your beautiful self, Sasuke-_kun_?" _That wasn't really what I wanted to say,_ Naruto thought. _Sasuke_ snapped out of his gaze when he heard the sarcastic –_kun_ being added in his name.  
"Oh I remember you now, you're Naruto." Sasuke stated; _not that I really could forget even if I tried._  
"Oi the '_great_' Uchiha knows you name, Naru-chan. I can see why our drinks took so long." The blond's best friend said as he walked over and filled up a glass of punch for himself. "You wanna continue talking to-"  
"No I-" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, _No way I would let you go that easy,_ the blond gave the other boy a confused look.  
"Can I have a minute of your time, Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, which only made Naruto more confused.  
"See you later, Naru."  
"Hey Kiba don't leave me here with-" He didn't get to answer that as Sasuke dragged him away.  
"What the hell, Uchiha! What do you want?" Sasukes smirk only grew bigger.  
"You know we've been in the same class for what?-"  
"Six years..." Naruto answered. Sasuke stopped when he had dragged Naruto to one of the empty parts of the ballroom were no one would see them. Turning to face Sasuke, Naruto said; "I ask again. Uchiha what the hell do you-" His eyes widened when he felt someone else lips against his. _What the hell is he doing?_ Trying to push the raven haired boy away, he was pushed against the wall. Once Sasuke broke the kiss; "What...the…hell? Why did you do that for?" Naruto asked with a small blush across his face.  
"You didn't like it?" Sasuke said, licking his lips, making the blonds blush a deeper red.  
"That's beside the point. I don't like the fact of someone just dragging me away and stealing a kiss." Stated Naruto, trying to sound angry but failing enormously.  
"Stealing A kiss or THE kiss?" Looking right in Naruto's blue eyes made Sasuke smile. "I was your first, ne?"  
"Why did you kiss me, when you can have any girl in this whole ballroom?"  
"Isn't that obvious?"  
"No it isn't. We aren't all as smart as you, teme!" Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest leaning back against the wall. Sasuke chuckled; _he's too cute for his own good._ "Oh my god you actually can laugh? You alright? You didn't just eat something funny? I mean first you kiss me and now you're chuckling?" Sasuke shook his head. "You' sure?" Naruto leaned forward putting his palm against Sasukes forehead. This move shocked the raven; "You can't stay mad at me can you? Can you stay mad at anyone for that matter?"  
"Yea I can, if someone does something to upset me."  
"So me kissing you didn't upset you?" Sasuke asked smirking and taking Naruto's hand in his own. "Since you aren't angry with me…"  
"Hey Uchiha what are you doing?" Sasuke turned around and was faced with Neji. "Why are you over here with Naruto-kun?" Neji looked questioning at there hands.  
"We where just talking about some things. Ne, Naruto?" He glared at Neji for interrupting.  
"That's right, talking about… things." Sasuke hadn't removed his hand from Naruto's which made the blond blush even more, if so was possible.  
"Oh I see." Neji met Sasukes glare. "Then you want me to leave, Uchiha?"  
"That would be very nice of you, Hyuga."  
"Long as Naruto doesn't mind being left alone with you." _What is it with the guys at this school?_ Naruto though.  
"You're fine, right Naruto-_kun_." The last part was a mare whisper in Naruto's ear that made shivers down his spine.  
"Mm..." Naruto nodded not able to say something else, when Sasukes breathe ghost over his neck. "Stop that Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Neji blinked at what he was witnessing, _Uchiha Sasuke was flirting with Uzumaki Naruto_.  
"I'll just leave you to do your… talking." Sasuke smirked at Nejis comment and watch as he became on in the crowed again before focusing at Naruto.  
"Where were we?" Sasuke asked now standing in front of Naruto again.  
"You were just about to tell me why." Naruto tried.  
"I was?" Sasuke leaned forward, making Naruto retreat against the wall once again. Naruto gulped and nodded, feeling Sasukes hot breath against his face when turning up looking in to big dark orbs. The blond started biting his lower lip. _God he's cute._ "I still believe it obvious why." Sasuke put his hands on either side on the wall behind Narutos head. "I don't like girls, nor do I like boys I just really love this one person."  
"You do?" Sasuke made a small nod. "But shouldn't you be telling that person that?" This made the raven haired chuckle.  
"You really are dense sometimes, dobe."  
"Stop calling me dobe, teme!" He was pouting.  
"You have to make me stop, dobe."  
"What do I have to do to make you stop calling me that?"  
"Kiss me." Narutos eyes widened. "Dobe." Before he realized what he was doing he had decreased the short distant between them and was kissing Sasuke. Sasuke looked in to those blue eyes as he tilted Narutos head to deepen the kiss. Naruto didn't realize when he did it but his arms were around the others neck, hands playing with those dark locks. Pale skinned hands were moving up and down Narutos sides, making him slide out a small moan. "If someone saw us now-"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys I have a favor to ask from you...**I am in need of you're help;**  
What would happen if someone saw them in that moment?  
I want you to help me;  
# Who's going to come  
# Why this person comes (this is not necessary, but it will help me write the follow up)  
# How you think that person would react! 

This sounds like a contest...  
when I have got some feed back from you guys I am writing what happens next and let the one(ones) who came with the idea get credit

Love to all //Unelore


	2. Who's there?

**Disclaimer;** You all know this by now, ne?

I give you all permission to kill me:giggle: Okay I wrote the follow up on Prom as promised  
**Question:** Should this be in m? I'll put it there just to be safe, what do you think?

Credit to;  
frizen, SasuNaru56, FallingInTheOcean, SanzosGuardian, ILoveItachihessohot and RaiFan1234 for all suggesting Sakura  
Then Sasukesluvr and Syra-kun for the suggestion of bringing Kiba in to this  
And a big thanks to Nick that had to read the work in progress and Mic for helping me do it over

Hope you'll like it )

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Prom_

_second chapter_

"Do you know where Sasuke-kun is?" She asked Neji.  
"He is-" He stopped thinking of the consequence it would bring if he told her where her 'oh so dear Sasuke-kun' was, because walking away from those two just moments a go, he hardly thought they were merely talking. But it would be fun giving Sasuke some revenge. "He's over there." And pointed to were he knew Sasuke was.  
"Thank you, Neji." She started to walk over there. _Don't thank me just yet_, Neji thought.  
She rounded the corner and was just about to say his name when she went silence over what she saw. Her Sasuke-kun was kissing another person, another BOY! A blond boy, who did she know was blond? And now this blond was playing with Sasukes hair! What was going on here? Sasuke was now moving his hands up and down the other boy's sides, a small moan past those small lips of the blond. She felt her face heat up."If someone saw us now-" He didn't continue as he saw the girl standing behind Sasuke, realizing Naruto went quiet Sasuke turned to see what was going on.  
"Sakura…" He said, looking at her for a moment then turned his head to Naruto once again. "Could you leave us?" She blinked at his request.  
"W-What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?" She tried to remain calm but it was hard doing that with a broken heart.  
"What does it look like I am doing, Sakura?" He gave her one of his usual evil smirks. Tears started flowing down her cheeks, making her make up all messed up. "I was enjoying myself, till you showed up." If breaking a broken heart was possible Sasuke had done just that.  
"What does he have that I don't?" She simply asked, she didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes instead she focused on the other boy. Blond hair, blue eyes, it was Naruto, while she realized this Sasuke changed places; he was now standing behind Naruto, his arms around the other boys waist.  
"Everything." His answer came as a mere whisper. At this both hers and Narutos eyes widen.

Naruto was biting his lower lip, looking at Sakura. He could see the hurt in her eyes. And he was partly to blame for this girl to be heartbroken. If he hadn't follow Sasuke over here she wouldn't have seen them. If he- His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Sasukes lips on his neck.  
"What are you doing?" Sasuke started to unbutton Narutos shirt. "Hey! Sasuke what are you doing?" He felt Sasuke smirk.  
"You see Sakura, Naruto here-" He kissed the smaller boys neck again. "He is both cute and beautiful and at the same time fun, smart and dense. He can't stay mad at me." With that said he leaned down kissing Narutos neck and this time biting and sucking, leaving a mark. Sakura was furious but she couldn't do anything except stare on the boy who had stolen her heart and the boy whom had stolen his.  
"Sasuke…please…not…ahh!" Sakuras eyes widen once again hearing Narutos voice react to the touches and kisses of Sasuke.  
"Please….oh god please…stop..." She whimpered. Sasuke looked at her from the bottom of Narutos neck and smirked.  
"If you don't like you can always leave." He said and made a small chuckle. She started shaking her head.  
"No-no please Sasuke stop this." She wasn't looking at them anymore.  
"Why Sakura? Why should I stop, when I am correction we are enjoying ourselves?" He felt Narutos body leaning against his own more and more, this made him smile.  
"No-no…" She couldn't take it anymore with tears running down her cheeks she ran away from them, not caring whom she ran in to as long as she got away from them.

Neji watched Sakura run off; _I guess she walked in on something_. He smiled to himself.

"Alone again." Sasuke whispered to Naruto turning him so they now were face to face. He smiled at the site of the blushing Naruto."Did you have to do that?" He was trying to sound angry but failed miserably once again.  
"To prove a point." Naruto looked in to those dark orbs of Sasuke waiting for him to continue, but he didn't.  
"You broke her heart." Naruto stated. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.  
"Point of this being?" Naruto hid Sasuke on the arm.  
"You really are a cold hearted jerk!" Naruto turned his back on Sasuke.  
"Hey, Naruto, don't be like this." He pulled Naruto close, putting his arms around his waist once again. "What was I suppose to do?She wouldn't have accept it if I didn't do it like that." Naruto spun around.  
"Sure she would, if we had talked it out-"  
"You really think 'Hey Sakura you know me, the person you've been idolizing and dreaming about to be yours, well I am gay and I am in love with someone else' would have worked?"  
"Do you realize what you just said?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke.  
"What?"  
"You just admitted to be gay and in love…"  
"So what if I did?" Sasuke smirked looking down at Naruto, meting his gaze.

"Ehm not to disturb you here but WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto spun around and was faced with a very angry best friend.  
"Kiba?" Naruto gulped. "What are you doing here?"  
"You know what? I could ask you the same."  
"We were just enjoying each others company, ne Naruto?"  
"Enjoying each others company…I think you were enjoying a little too much, Sasuke." Sasuke smirked at the comment.  
"And what are you going to do about this, Kiba?" Naruto looked at them both, first at Sasuke then at Kiba and back to Sasuke again. Kiba grabbed Naruto by his wrist;  
"I am taking him with me!" Kiba started to walk dragging Naruto behind him. Naruto looked confused staring at Sasuke unable to do anything.  
"What the-" Sasuke grabbed Narutos arm stopping them both. "You can't just take him and walk away."  
"Isn't that exactly what you did?" Kiba asked then faced Naruto. "Why did you go with him Naruto?"  
"I-I.." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know… I think-" He looked at Sasuke biting his lip.  
"You think what?" Kiba asked one could hear the hesitation in his voice. "You can't be serious with him?! I thought you were in love with that dark eyed, dark haired, pale skinned beauty-" Realizing he just descried not only Narutos dream girl but Sasuke as well. Naruto smiled at him. "Saying you're in love with a girl when you're not-"  
"Apparently I wasn't the only one telling a lie." Naruto stated.  
"I tried finding that girl on campus, but I couldn't find her. And you told me she was in this school, but to find out that girl is no other than… no I just don't get it. Why him of all people?"

* * *

Then I have a new thing for you now :grin:  
"Why him of all people?" 

Why did he fall in love with Sasuke?  
Why do Naruto love Sasuke?

Well that's all right now, hope you liked it  
Unelore


	3. Is it true?

**Disclaimer; Don't own anything BUT the plot**

This is the LAST chapter, making this story COMPLETE! If you don't like that fact...to bad for you! _evillaugh_ Well I wanna thank Nick for putting up with reading my stories over and over and helping me when I get stuck ;) And I wanna thank everyone that love/like this story. And as usual please let me know if there is any spelling and grammar error. I want to improve my writing and thats best done correcting ones mistakes and see to it to never do them again ;)

well then; **ENJOY!**

* * *

_Prom_

_Chapter three_

"Sakura-san? What's wrong?" Sakura looked up from her seat on the bathroom flour.

"Hinata…" She threw herself into an embrace of her friend. "Why can't he love me?"

"What happened? Why is she crying?" Ino asked as she and Ten-Ten entered the bathroom.

"I don't really know…"

"He was kissing Naruto" Sakura started crying harder but she could feel how her friend stiffen by the use of the blonds name.

"W-who was kissing Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"He can't be in love, not with Naruto." Sakura blurred out.

"Who is in love with whom, Sakura?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Please calm down and tell us." Ino filled in placing herself next to Sakura rubbing her back trying to calm her friend down. Sniffling but calmed down Sakura looked at her friends. Knowing that there would be at least two more hearts breaking this night, and she would have to take the fall for these two in here. Taking a deep breath se explained what she hade seen;

"It breaks my heart just thinking about it."

"Hinata, where are you going?" Hinata stopped at the door looking to her friends.

"I-I need to know if-f its true." With that se left her friends and walked out the bathroom and towards said placed of Sasuke and Naruto.

"You think what?" Hinata rounded the corner and looked at the three boys. "You can't be serious with him?! I thought you were in love with that dark eyed, dark haired, pale skinned beauty-" She could hear the hesitation in Kibas voice. "Saying you're in love with a girl when you're not-"  
"Apparently I wasn't the only one telling a lie." Naruto stated, Hinata hesitated but walked closer.  
"I tried finding that girl on campus, but I couldn't find her. And you told me she was in this school, but to find out that girl is no other than… no I just don't get it. Why him of all people?"

"It-t's true?" She stuttered looking at Naruto with nothing but hurt showing in her eyes.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, confused written across his face.

"Is it true? Na-naruto-kun?" She walked passed Kiba standing right in front of Naruto. "J-just tell me th-that it isn't true!"

"That what isn't true, Hinata? What are you talking about?"

"She's in love with you, Naruto." Narutos eyes widen. "Haven't you notice?" Sasuke asked.

"You're in love, with me?" Naruto was, if possible, even more confused.

"H-hai. I-I've been si-since we started the s-same school."

"That's like six years ago!" Naruto stated, Hinata nodded. "You guys can't be-."

"But I am." Naruto didn't get the chance to say something Hinatas lips cut him off.

"You didn't just do that!" Kiba stated.

"What the-"Sasuke shrieked. Blushing Hinata broke the kiss.

"Um that was-"

"Say good and you're dead." Sasuke said.

"Possessive much?" Neji asked walking over to them. "Hey cousin, that was a bold move. Never though you would dare to do it."

"Neji, what the hell are you doing back here?" Sasuke hissed.

"Don't worry Sasuke-_kun_ I just thought I would join in on the party."

" N-neji why did y-you-"

"Don't worry cousin; I am all on your side on this."

"Th-that doesn't matter if-f he's in love with Sa-sasuke."

"It didn't matter from the beginning because I won't hand him over to him!"

"When did he need your permission to love someone, dog-boy!?"

"Shut it Sasuke, you don't deserve Naruto!" Kiba stated.

"Hey guys-"

"As if she does!" There voices rose and they almost screamed at each other.

"Don't drag my cousin down to your level, Uchiha!"

"If Na-naruto-"

"STOP IT!" Naruto shouted. "Don't I have anything to say in this?" Looking at each other, they started squirming.

"Naruto-kun, how do y-you fe-eel about this?" Hinata asked, and they all focused on Naruto.

"Right now? I would like to hit all of you for acting this stupid, but I won't. Because I can choose whom ever I want."

"Well sure you do, but care to tell us who?"

"The one I '_choose_' I choose because I really like this person. I didn't in the beginning; to be honest I hated him at first. But as we grew so did my feelings. We became friends on some level, and I didn't dare to spoil that bound by saying anything."

"But you didn't have to tell anything since I kinda spoiled it for you." Sasuke said and smiled at Naruto.

"Yea you did. And I love you for doing that. I probably never will understand his reasons but he likes-"

"It's more then plain like, Naruto." Sasuke stated, making a small blush appear on Narutos face.

"Well I will never understand why either way. But he does and that makes me happy, and isn't that what you all want, me being happy?"

"Th-there is no-nothing else I care a-about."

"I guess she's right… I don't have to like it do I? I just have to accept it, ne?" Naruto smiled.

"Then I guess Sasuke have some more hearts to brake and you can be waiting for some dead treats on Naruto. But hey now that's what you get for wanting and getting to screw the most popular guy in school." Naruto went beat red at Nejis statement. "We should leave you now."

"Sounds like a good idea." Sasuke said.

"We'll talk later Naruto, and you get to tell everyone later to." Kiba said leaving them.

"Come on now cousin, we should leave them and you should go and try to calm your friends down…" With that Neji and Hinata left the two other boys alone, once again.

"Lets get out of here; I don't want to be interrupted even once more." Sasuke said pulling Naruto in for a kiss.


	4. What happened after?

Okay guys I have written the follow up on Prom but I have made it a new story so if you want to read it go to my story; What happened after?

Hope you'll enjoy )


End file.
